


Life is Roller Coaster

by pyropanda



Series: Life is a Roller Coaster [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Social Issues, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropanda/pseuds/pyropanda
Summary: Life is difficult, anyone one who says it isn't can go suck a dick. Dean for sure has had some rough patches but being the tender age of 16 nothing to massive has plaque his life. And sure he's grateful to say he has grown up happy and healthy but nothing exciting has happened recently and he's growing restless.Well, the expression "life is like a roller cosater" has never been so true than right now.Right now he feels dizzy and tired like he might pass out -- right here in the middle of the sidewalk -- and Dean has no idea why.





	1. If Only Something Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This beginning chapter is quite short. I want to the rest to be longer but I don't know how that will work out now that I'm starting school again. I'll try though.  
> I also have to give credit to my beta MaireQueen. They're awesome and all of these fics would be a shit storm if it weren't for them. Of course, they're still not great but that's all me and my inability to write.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Today was calm, the weather was perfect, and Dean was able to just relax for a bit. His summer has been unexpectedly busy. The work, school and social responsibilities he had to attend to leave him tired by the end of the day. So he’s really glad he has a day off with Cas.

 

Dean was spread across Cas’ lap as they “watched tv,” which really meant they were twiddling with their phones, doing whatever. Dean’s parents were at work and his brothers are at summer camp for another week, so they had the house to themselves. Other teens would be doing something unsavory but no, these two weren't like that. Hell, they’ve been dating for 4 years (their anniversary was actually last May), and nothing has happened yet. Well, that’s not completely true: the farthest they've gone would be mutual blowjobs. Which is considered sex, but wasn't intercourse…. Point is, they don't engage in sexual activities a lot.

 

Their relationship can mostly be described as “friends with kissing,” which can sometimes be irritating but for the most part is fine. Dean loved that ache he felt whenever thinking about his significant other--that longing or pulling sensation in his heart that always meant “Cas.” It was sappy, but whatever.

 

The teen reflects on the last four years. They have been pure chaos in the best way and Dean wouldn’t change a thing. The beginning was particularly rough: within 6 months, Cas had presented as an Alpha and then everything went to hell. Dean will never forget that day.  

 

_ Dean could feel the warmth of the sun through his window, and the warmth of Cas pressed against his back. They had fallen asleep facing each other but now he could feel Cas’ breath on his neck. It made him shiver. The older teen also had a firm grip on Dean's waist, so firm it actually kinda hurt. The brunette wondered if his boyfriend was having a nightmare and that's why he was holding on to Dean so tightly. Instead of struggling, he decided to relax into the hold, because honestly, he was too tired to get up. Then an aroma washed over him, and it smelled like freshly fallen rain and spices. He quickly realized the scent was coming from Cas, so he tried to turn around to get a better whiff of it. As a result, he heard Cas growl, not in the Dean-stop-moving-I’m-sleeping kind of way, but in a more possessive way. This only compelled Dean to move more. Cas growled again. _

 

_ All of a sudden, Dean was face-to-face with Cas, pinned under the raven-haired boy. He looked predatory like he was about to feast on Dean. Teeth bared, brows together and eyes gleaming. Fear pinched at Dean’s heart, why would Cas be acting like this? _

 

_ “Cas?” Dean whispered. Cas’ mouth came down on Dean’s. Unlike their other kisses, this one was rough and animalistic. It made Dean dizzy and desperate for air, his thoughts fragmenting at each press of lips. This didn't feel right; it wasn't Cas. Cas is gentle and compassionate and that's visible in everything he did, whether it be kissing Dean or capturing a bug to take out of a classroom. Neither of those traits were being shown at the moment, which meant something was wrong. _

 

_ Dean pulled away and Cas moved to nuzzle against him but Dean stopped the motion by cradling Cas’ face in his hands. “What the hell is wrong with you?” _

 

_ Cas’ growls become louder as Dean rejected his ministrations. Somehow Dean was finally able to escape his boyfriend’s grip and sat up. “Cas, stop it! You have to snap out of it,” Dean declared. Cas shook his head to release Dean’s hold on him and pinned Dean to the bed again, nuzzling up to him. “No. You're mine.” Cas snarled. _

 

_ That was not the response Dean was looking for. He sighed; he had no idea what was wrong with Cas and it was obvious nothing he could do would make him back off. He would have to call in the big guns. Dean reached out with his free arm for a phone and texted a ‘send help’ message to his mom. It was only a few minutes later he heard the door creak and when he turned he saw his parents standing in the doorframe. They both winced and slowly stepped into the bedroom together until they were standing next to the bed. Mary then struck at Cas’ neck and he grunted in pain, slumping onto Dean fully. John picked him up and carried him out of the room as Mary tried to calm Dean down. _

 

Dean was pissed off at his mother for what she did to Cas and wouldn’t talk to her. That was until John had explained that Cas presented as an Alpha and what that entailed, like how Cas had popped his knot and was in rut and how Dean would eventually also present but as an Omega, the whole conversation having a sullen undertone. Dean was worried about Cas and guilty about Mary, knowing that she was only trying to protect him because Cas would have eventually tried to mate him without a conscious decision.

 

Cas wasn’t seen for about 3 days and then suddenly Cas, that sweet cinnamon roll, was at Dean’s front door apologizing profusely about what had happened. Dean didn’t really care honestly; he was just glad he was alright.

 

Everything was alright, but then the two boys started arguing all the time. Petty arguments only seemed to grow more and more important until Dean couldn’t handle it anymore. He was drowning in his anger for Cas, and he didn’t want to be. He loved Cas so much, and because of this Dean was confused about why they were fighting so much. Dean needed space. He needed to think over recent events to get a clear view of everything. He told Cas as much and it hadn’t worked out.

 

_ “What do you mean ‘You need space?’” Cas seethed. _

 

_ “Exactly what I just said.” Dean sighed. He didn’t want this to break out into another fight but that's where it seemed to be going. _

_ Cas paused, fists clenched. He stared at the ground but it didn't stop Dean from seeing his eyes start to glisten with tears. _

 

_ “It sounds like you want to break up.” The alpha whispered and he's trembling, pain and betrayal evidenced in his eyes. _

 

_ “What!? No! God, no!” _

 

_ “Really, because when couples ‘have a break’ it usually means they're ‘breaking up!’” Cas’ overuse of quotation marks would usually be cute and make him smile, but Dean only felt sick. _

 

_ “No, Cas. It’s just that… haven’t you noticed that we are fighting, like, all the time? I don't even know what we fight about, anymore. I’m angry at you all the time and you're suffocating me.” _

_ Cas raised his eyebrows and Dean immediately regretted what he said. “Okay, that came out wrong what I meant was-” _

 

_ “No, it’s okay, you explained yourself perfectly.” His voice was steady even when his body was trembling. “You obviously feel I am no good for you.” With that Cas turns on his heels and walks away. _

 

The following 3 months were absolutely horrible for both parties. They played tug-a-rope for who would approach who first, but it only seemed like the rope was fraying.  Both hurt each other repeatedly by dating others in their school. It was a stupid decision that both Dean and Cas greatly regretted, but once that cycle finally stopped, they still wouldn't talk to each other.

 

And they didn’t--until the pack decided to take action. The pack was sick and tired of their antics especially after a very awkward Christmas and Dean’s sad birthday. So the mother and son duo of Becky and Gabriel made a plan to bring the teens back together again. The plan was simple. They would leave Dean and Cas stranded at the meadow. Sorta cruel and neglectful leaving them in the cold like that, but Becky left them food and warmth and the rest of the pack had agreed on the idea. Either way, the plan had worked. After three hours the boys called saying everything was fixed and the rather complicated problem was resolved surprising easy. The wonders of communication!

 

Since then nothing too major has happened. Dean presenting as an Omega had its own brand of chaos but everyone had prepared for the catastrophe that was Dean’s heat, so nothing major. 

 

The boys are sixteen now and they’re about to start their junior year together. The pack dynamic was working perfectly. Gabriel-surprisingly-was staying in college, Anna was starting freshman year, Sam was growing larger both mentally and physically, and Adam has been joining forces with Gabe and just generally causing havoc.

 

Everything seems pretty quiet and constant, so Dean is content, sort of… it’s just that he wishes something exciting would happen, jeez.


	2. The Frist Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I just haven't caught a break recently. I know this seems like an excuse and a lot of people won't be reading this but what happened was that I was almost done with this chapter in mid-September then Irma happened. I got lucky, having electricity and water but I had spotty internet the following week. Then I went back to school and the workload that followed.... Wasn't until the 10th where I was like "Yo I've done all my homework its not like I can study more for this stupid stressful test let me finish the chapter," and here are.
> 
> As always I would like to thank my beta.  
> -Please enjoy this stupid chapter.

Dean has been fidgeting for the last 15 minutes and it's getting on Cas’ nerves. They were sitting in silence with only the tv to fill it when the young alpha started to notice that Dean was staring blankly at his phone, and 5 minutes later he starts moving in Cas’ lap and hasn’t stopped since. It seems that he's uncomfortable instead of anything else so Cas sighs and looks directly at Dean.

“What’s wrong?” exasperation coating his voice. Dean glances up, ”What? Nothing.”

“You sure, because you've been twitching, shifting, moving and generally being restless for the last 15 minutes.” 

“Do you have to sass me?” 

“Dean.”

The brunette sighs. “It's fine. It’s stupid. I don't want to talk about it.”

“Dean, we talked about this. Communication is key to preventing miscommunication.” Cas quipped.

They had another fight in May. They were both stressed about finals and EOCs and AP tests, causing their relationship to suffer a bit. Being grumpy and irritated and tired ALL THE TIME can have that effect. During this time they were randomly just angry at each other and didn't know why. It was until after finals that they were able to sit down and have a conversation about communication. How, if they had just taken some time out of their busy schedule to work on it, there wouldn't have been so much tension.

“It’s just… we’ve been dating for a while now right?”

“Yes, Dean, that is something that’s been happening for a quarter of our lives.”

Dean rolls his eyes but continues, “So, like, why don't we do anything?”

“I don't know what you mean.”

Dean sits up, looking like he's about to speak, but thinks it over. “Okay, so why don’t we, you know...?” The young omega then makes a crude gesture and Cas’ eyebrows raise in question. “You mean sex.” Dean nods, kinda irritated with Cas’ condescending tone.

The older teen sits up and draws Dean into his lap. “Is that something you want?”

Dean roots his head in the space between Cas’ shoulder and neck. “Kinda, yeah.” The brunette is then pulled away from his alpha’s neck to look in his eyes.

“Well, then we should.”

Dean smiles. “Really?”

“It's not like I don't want to, Dean. I would love to share that with you.” Cas begins to kiss him all over, starting on his head then going to Dean’s nose, cheek, jaw, and lips, then finally settling on his neck.

He lets out an amused moan. “That easy, huh?” Cas hums and Dean shivers, the vibration making him feel tingly. They sink into the couch, Cas’ lips never leaving his neck. He can help the noises that escape from him. He pushes at the alpha’s chest. “Cas?”

Cas pulls away concerned, “Is something wrong?

“N-no, it’s… we should go upstairs,” mumbles a dazed Dean.

Cas beams. “Of course.” They run up the stairs toward Dean’s room. Once there Cas pushes Dean onto his bed and straddles him. They stay there a few beats and shuffle, giving each other nervous smiles. “So how do we do this?” Dean breathes out.

“Well, intercourse happens-” Cas tries to adds but smiles when he's interrupted by the boy under him. “Shut up, what I mean is that… Jesus, this shouldn't be so awkward.”

Cas chuckles, “It’s okay.”

“I want to be good for you,” Dean whispers.

“You will be.” Cas murmurs back.

Cas leans in, blanketing Dean’s body. The kiss is gentle, just light kisses, then Dean slips his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas moans, and the kiss gets even more heated, and then suddenly, they're under the covers, naked. Then they're doing it. It’s not just sex though, it's making love, and they feel and smell their love for each other all around them. They drown in it and drowning never felt so good. Except this isn't drowning it's more like floating because they sink together and lift each other up, going through the highs and lows and in that moment they feel everything.  Love is passion and affection and anger and selflessness and selfishness. So when blue and green mix together and movement is slow and deep and fast and even deeper, release comes, all over Cas and deep in Dean. They’re tied together and....

It's indescribable.

As they come down from their high, they shuffle around so that Cas is spooning Dean. He didn’t want to hurt Dean by pulling on him. The couple sits in silence until Dean let out a  deep sigh, “That was….”

“Yes, it was.” Cas’s voice smooth and deep. Dean let out a breathy laugh and snuggles closer to Cas.

“When do you think your knot will go down?”

“50 minutes maybe. Why?”

“I haven't done my chores, and my dad gets home in about-,” Dean glances at the clock, “4 hours.”

“We’ll get it done.”

Dean hums and the boys continue to talk about random stuff for the next hour. When they finally detach from each other, the teens shower and start on cleaning the house; it doesn’t take much time with the two of them. After they're finished, they order pizza and relax on the couch again. Life goes on.

°~°

Dean feels like he's about to vomit. He’s  _ been  _ feeling like this for a couple of weeks, now. The omega never actually spills his insides out, but it feels like he will. Besides his stomach wanting to eject itself through his mouth, Dean is tired, cranky, bloated, and to top it all off, constantly peeing. But what Dean was most worried about was the softness of his stomach and clothes that won’t fit anymore. He wasn’t ripped before but he had some muscle and now all of it was replaced with fat. Which is stupid because it’s not like he's eating much now. The only thing Dean can handle eating is Cas’s fucking favorite peanut butter cookies and the brunette usually despises those.

Dean has no idea what's going on with him and what's even worse, the pack is noticing how strange he's acting and they're getting worried.  Cas is the worst one of all. He's in protective alpha mode most of the time now and it's driving Dean up the fucking wall.

The alpha had been trying to get his boyfriend to go to the doctor, but Dean insisted he was fine. It isn’t until Dean finds himself puking in a toilet bowl that he starts to reconsider. Dean has been feeling like shit for the past month, but what pushed him this time? Pie, it was the fucking pie.

The teen had stepped into his house, smelled the aroma of the baking pastry, and now…. He could feel the bile climb up his throat and sit in his mouth. He rushes to the bathroom and drops in front of the toilet. Dean never puked, felt nauseous, sure (the last 4 weeks is a testament to that), but he never puked. So why is he now? What the fuck is wrong with him? His eyes begin to burn and tears fall with fear and anxiety settling in his chest.

In a moment of reprieve, the teen stands up on weak legs and washes his mouth out. He then runs out the bathroom and down the hall towards the door. On his way out he practically knocks over Adam, earning an annoyed look from his younger brother, but hell if he cares. The smell was getting to him again and he could feel his stomach churning, but just as he burst through the front door the fresh, evening, summer air hits him, and Dean sighs in relief.

When has he ever felt sick at the smell of pie? Even when he had food poisoning he could still eat pie. Dean can feel tears well up in his eyes and he starts to cry. What the hell is wrong with him? He shouldn't be crying, this is such a stupid thing to be crying about. Dean needs Cas. He needs his alpha.

Dean rushes across the street to the Novak home and knocks on the door, hoping it'll be Cas who opens it. Unfortunately, Anna is the one to greet him, and when she does she just stares for a few second before swinging the door wide and saying “Cassie is in the living room.”

Dean nods shakily and heads toward Cas but the alpha must have smelled him because they meet halfway. Concern is all over Cas’ face which makes Dean sob. He didn't mean to worry him.

“Dean, whats wrong?”

The brunette just shakes his head and buries himself into his partner’s collarbone. His steady stream of tears soaking into Cas’ shirt. They move over to the couch and the young alpha sits Dean in his lap. After a few minutes, Dean was able to calm down.

And isn't he just stupid? Dean just came running to his alpha crying and now, here he is sitting in Cas' lap like a goddamn child. Not even the timidest and submissive omegas are like this. And all for what, because he was feeling a little sick? God, Dean is so pathetic. As if to chide him, Cas shakes Dean lightly to draw his attention to his boyfriend's concerned face.

“You okay?" Cas voice sends vibrations through Dean even though he’s speaking softly. The teen hides his face in Cas’ shoulder and nods. "Are you going to look at me?" Dean shakes head.

“Why?”

“M' so stupid,” He says, words muffled.

“Why do you say that?”

He groans and sits up, but never looks Cas in the eyes. “I kinda threw up.”

“Okay?” Cas presses Dean to continue but he shakes his head and mumbles, “That’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes!” Dean shouts tears prickling at his eyes. Dammit, he needs to stop crying like now. He's so emotional and he hates it, but what else is different--Dean’s thought process is stopped by Cas wiping his tears away. “Hey, hey, it fine. You don’t get sick very often. I can understand.” The omega glares and grumbles coldly, “Don’t pity me.”

Cas sighs, exhausted by Dean’s mood swings. “Okay, but that's not the point. The point is that you should probably go to a doctor.”

“What? No. I probably just have the flu. There’s no reason to spend money on the doctor's,” the brunette protests.

“Dean, you’ve been sick for weeks. The whole pack is concerned especially since  _ you don't get sick,”  _ Cas retorts.

“Please don’t make me, Alpha.” Dean pleads as he pouts. It would usually drive Cas crazy but no… not today, because unimpressed blue eyes just look back at Dean.

“Yeah okay,” Dean concedes, “but in the meantime, can I sleep here tonight?” Home would probably still smell of pie and Dean doesn’t think he can handle another round with the toilet bowl. “Why?” Cas questions as he heads for the kitchen and Dean follows. 

“I don't like the smell of my house right now,” Dean explained and understanding washes over his boyfriend. “That’s why you felt sick,” Cas states as the omega nods.

“Well, okay.”

Dean refuses to mention that it smelled like his pastry. It would only further prove that he might need to seek medical attention. The pack would just get exponentially more worried and the teen didn’t want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the puking scene? That actually happened to me. (this might be too much info) Like I was on my period and I puked and I completely freaked out. I was crying and everything, it was actually kinda funny. But like that had never happened to me so yeah I was scared for some reason. I tried to use that experience for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta had asked how they know Dean would become an Omega and I gave them an unintelligible answer that I will now make sense (sort of) down below.
> 
> "So somewhere, somehow I wanted to explain that the two boys had scent bonded or something. As a result of this, whoever present first and as what will affect what the other presents as.  
> For example, (all results are dependent on primary genders which in this case is fully male)  
> Omega first = Beta or Alpha second  
> Beta first = Omega second  
> Alpha first = Omega second  
> This is because nature is trying to making sure that this special type of couple is able to procreate later on. Of course, that won't always happen because fictional realism but yeah know.  
> You can see why didn't put this in detail and just hoped the readers will roll with it. If you find a way to put it in, go right ahead."
> 
> For the record, there was a lot me spelling mistakes and babbling and bullshit the beta helped clarify.
> 
> We ended up not putting it in so not I'm putting it in the notes. Something most people don't read. I'll update as soon as I can.  
> Bu Bye


End file.
